Autopista
by Swei
Summary: Día cinco del BouKuroo Week Challenge: Viaje por Carretera


**BokuKuroo/ BoKuroo Week Challenge. Día Cinco: Viaje por Carretera.**

**Hola~ yo de nuevo. Aquí está el día cinco del reto random, y sí, no hay día cuatro porque no tuve tiempo de escribirlo, cosa que probablemente pase con el día seis... en fin. Este es otra especie de AU, supongo. ¡Espero que les guste y gracias por leer! **

* * *

El auto se detuvo frente al complejo de departamentos que se encontraba a varias manzanas del centro. De un rojo deslavado y con las luces casi polvorientas del interior, apenas si resultaba llamativo. No era un auto demasiado bueno, eso era verdad, existían al menos mil modelos mejores, pero, ahorrando como había hecho desde que había terminado el Instituto, era para lo único que le había alcanzado y por tanto era perfecto.

Estaba a punto de tocar el claxon cuando vio una sombra moverse a la entrada del edificio, casi mezclada a la perfección con la oscuridad de la noche. Pronto comenzó a tomar forma y la figura de Kuroo apareció claramente bajo la tenue luz de la farola que alumbraba la calle. El silencio era total y sus miradas se cruzaron. Bokuto sonrió y abrió la puerta para salir, con las llaves en las manos para abrir el maletero y dejar descansar la mochila que llevaba el pelinegro al hombro. Kuroo suspiró y sin decir palabra alguna lo acompañó hacia la parte trasera, colocando su equipaje entre la mochila de Bokuto y el montón de cosas que había llevado: comida empaquetada y algunas latas de conservas, un balón, algunas mantas, un par de tenis, un gato de peluche, películas en DVD, una cuerda y lo que parecía ser una casa de campaña mal guardada con varios objetos que desconocía.

Aunque enarcó una ceja no dijo nada, dejó que cerrara antes de subir al auto en el asiento del copiloto, abrochándose el cinturón y mirando hacia enfrente, la calle vacía que se extendía infinita, perdiéndose entre los árboles de la avenida. Bokuto subió también y por una vez en su vida se quedó en silencio, observando la forma en que el viento arrastraba unas pocas hojas que los árboles habían tirado.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Kuroo? —Preguntó sin voltear a verlo en un susurro.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota— Admitió, pero una sonrisa extraña se apropió de sus labios.

—Entonces ya somos dos.

Ambos rieron con cierta excitación, tomando aire para llenar sus pulmones. La mano del pelinegro buscó la del contrario instintivamente, apretándola con suavidad. Su corazón latía con fuerza, coreando al ajeno; era imposible no sentir un poco de nervios e incluso un deje de miedo en esa situación. Iban a irse ¿a dónde? Qué importaba. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ni ellos sabían. Sólo pensaban en volver antes de que las clases comenzaran nuevamente.

Era el verano del segundo año de universidad. Nekoma y Fukurodani eran el pasado que los había proveído del presente en el que se encontraban: juntos desde hacía poco más de dos años, más que como amigos, como un par de jóvenes amantes disfrutando de la vida a expensas de un estrés escolar que muchas veces dificultaba sus encuentros. De haber sido posible hubieran optado por vivir juntos, darse los buenos días y recibir los besos de buenas noches por parte de los labios del contrario, pero la condición que habían puesto los padres de ambos luego del escándalo que siguió a la exposición pública de su relación había sido que fuesen a universidades diferentes y vivieran en sitios distintos.

Les había ido bien. Al menos mil veces mejor que si los hubieran obligado a continuar en casa hasta acabar con los estudios, cosa a la cual se hubieran tenido que apegar debido a que el club de volleyball y las clases no dejaban demasiado tiempo para conseguir un trabajo estable que les permitiera independizarse completamente de sus progenitores. De todos modos, más allá de un par de gestos de disgusto, algunas palabras altisonantes y una charla de seis, los Bokuto y los Kuroo habían acabado en buenos términos y sus hijos, por mucho que les fastidiase admitirlo, estaban más juntos que nunca.

Tal vez se debió a que Koutarou había comenzado a ver películas americanas al por mayor o quizás él mismo había tramado ese plan sin que Kuroo se diera cuenta del momento en el que sucedió, pero el día en que llegó a su apartamento y lo hizo asomarse por esa misma ventana por la que lo había visto esa noche para enseñarle el destartalado vehículo que acababa de comprar supo que aquello acarrearía una aventura producto de la mente de su novio. Y no se equivocó.

Fue sólo que por una vez no pudo negarse abiertamente ante una proposición que sonaba tan inquietante como atrayente.

_"Hagamos un viaje en la carretera que dure todo el verano, Kuroo. Tengo el auto y un poco de dinero ¿eh? ¿Qué dices? Será divertido."_

El pelinegro también había ido guardando un poco de dinero, aunque sin ningún fin específico. Simplemente porque… eran sus ahorros de la vida. La gente los tenía para algún momento importante ¿cierto? De cualquier forma, la respuesta era esa: él, sentado en el asiento de piel del auto de su novio, mirando la calle vacía mientras tomaba su mano.

Aquello de verdad era una locura.

No quiso preguntarle a Bokuto por dónde iba a conducir o qué carretera iba a tomar, o cuándo dormirían, en dónde, si irían a otra ciudad o si tenía un mapa. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el chico a su lado tuviera carnet de conducir, pero en ese momento, a las tres de la madrugada, nada le importaba menos.

Sintió cómo los dedos del mayor se apartaban de los suyos y no tuvo que bajar la mirada para saber que estaba metiendo la llave. Se mordió el labio muy sutilmente cuando escuchó el rugir del motor y abrió la ventanilla, sintiendo el aire cálido golpear su rostro.

Apenas unos segundos después, el automóvil se puso en marcha.

* * *

Adiós a la tensión de Tokio, adiós a la concurrencia de las personas amotinadas en el metro, adiós a la contaminación visual y al smog que resbalaba por su garganta en cada bocanada.

Habían pasado dos días.

Kilómetros y kilómetros se habían quedado a la distancia. La capital del país estaba ahora bastante lejos y ellos, en medio de la nada.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? — Preguntó Kuroo, sintiendo cómo el aire agitaba sus cabellos ya desordenados en todas direcciones.

—¿Eh? — Bokuto volteó para prestarle atención a su pareja —. No, no lo sé… ¿no traes tu celular?

El pelinegro negó y le dedicó una sonrisa sutil, luego se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú traes el tuyo?

—No.

Ambos rieron, pero al mismo tiempo ambos sabían que había sido la mejor opción. Estaban ahí para desconectarse del mundo, para estar solamente ellos dos sin ninguna interrupción de otra persona. Tal vez sus padres llamarían en algún momento, pero nadie les respondería la llamada, incluso si era una emergencia. Nada más existía para ellos dos. Ni tiempo ni conexiones innecesarias.

* * *

Los primeros días habían tenido un poco de suerte al encontrar hoteles de paso, pero luego del tercer día las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles; de vez en cuando se detenían a estirar las piernas o a comer, a explorar el sitio, a orinar a la orilla del camino o simplemente a acostarse sobre el cofre a decir tonterías mientras miraban al cielo o se tomaban de las manos. Esa era la parte buena.

Sin embargo, Kuroo no había pasado demasiado tiempo sin encontrarle utilidad a las cosas que Bokuto llevaba en el maletero. Era ya la noche del quinto día y no se veían las luces de alguna ciudad o de algún hotel; los faros del auto eran probablemente lo único que iluminaba el camino que se extendía casi eterno ante sus ojos. Si no encontraban dónde pasar la noche, tendrían que dormir (nuevamente) dentro del auto. O en su defecto en la tienda de campaña que no estaban seguros de poder armar.

Las últimas horas habían disfrutado de un camino bardeado de pinos, en donde les había llegado la tarde y posteriormente la noche. Tetsurou, con una barra de cereal en la boca, se encontraba envuelto en una manta, con los pies descalzos y una camisa de Bokuto abotonada hasta la mitad. En la mañana habían pasado por una gasolinera y habían llenado el tanque, además de tomar un baño en las duchas sucias que tenían para los empleados. No había sido demasiado reconfortante, pero era mejor que pasar un día más sin bañarse, sintiendo que la mugre se pegaba adhería a su piel. Por pura tentación le preguntaron a la señora que atendía a cuanto se encontraba la siguiente población.

156 kilómetros hacia adelante, seguir derecho y no desviarse del camino, unas pequeñas indicaciones que, obviamente, no habían seguido.

Habían girado en la primera desviación que habían encontrado, internándose por caminos desconocidos a eso de las dos de la tarde. Se toparon con algunos autos, por lo que no podría tratarse de ningún camino abandonado, además de que la carretera se encontraba en buenas condiciones y se abrían algunos caminos de tierra que seguramente conducían a algún sitio. Quizás la primera preocupación que los embargó fue que el camino se extendiera hacia delante por tanto tiempo.

—Está muy oscuro… — Se quejó Bokuto con un suspiro.

—Ya vi… ¿dónde crees que estemos? — Preguntó su acompañante

—No lo sé. Lejos de Tokio. Muy lejos. ¿Qué hora crees que sea?

—Hmn…— Kuroo hizo una pausa, pensando mientras miraba por la ventana— ¿las siete? ¿Las ocho, tal vez? ¿Sucede algo?

—Tengo ganas de orinar… —. Confesó el conductor

—Bro, no creo que sea buena idea detenerse ahora… no sabemos dónde estamos y es mejor llegar a un sitio al menos más concurrido.

—De acuerdo... — Dijo, concentrándose por un par de minutos en el camino, intentando deshacerse de la presión que sentía en la vejiga—…de verdad necesito orinar, Kuroo —. Insistió —. Distráeme —. Pidió mirándolo por un segundo y moviéndose de manera inquieta.

—Dicen que sirve pensar en sexo —. Comentó, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Te dije que me distrajeras, si pienso en sexo vas a hacer que me excite y eso sería peor… no creo que quieras hacerlo dentro del auto ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres que te responda?

—Sí, por eso te pregunté.

—Idiota… no me molestaría, pero preferiría hacerlo atrás antes de que me empotraras contra el tablero y terminara con el volante clavado en la espalda.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio, Kuroo?! — Exclamó Bokuto volteando bruscamente medio segundo después de haber escuchado esa respuesta.

—¡No grites y mira hacia adelante, Bokuto! — Reclamó el pelinegro, haciendo que volviera a prestarle atención al camino y soltando un suspiro —. Ugh… esto no está funcionando.

—No, no lo está. Todavía tengo ganas de orinar.

Tetsurou suspiró otra vez.

—Voy a contarte algo...

—¿Algo?

—Sí, algunas historias.

—Me gustan las historias —. Dijo Koutarou con una sonrisa.

—Oh, pero sólo son historias para gente valiente que no le teme a nada, Bokuto ¿estás seguro de que quieres escucharlas?

El peliplateado pareció dudarlo un poco. Frunció los labios. Sonaba a que eran historias de terror y, aunque no era especialmente cobarde, había escuchado a Kuroo algunas veces antes y había sentido como mínimo un escalofrío bastante feo en su columna vertebral ante sus narraciones.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero escucharlas! — Repuso con un ánimo inusitado. Más que nada para no quedar como un cobarde.

—Bien, pero hagas lo que hagas, no dejes de conducir ni despegues los ojos del camino… ¿entendido? Cosas malas pueden pasar si no sigues mis instrucciones al pie de la letra… —. Murmuró e pelinegro, imprimiéndole a su voz un tono apagado

—¿Cosas malas?

—Sí, cosas malas.

—¿Qué cosas? — Tragó.

—¡Cosas, Bokuto, cosas muy malas, diablos! ¡Ya no preguntes y cierra la boca!

Bokuto asintió, tomando aire.

—Así está mejor… —Carraspeó, sonriendo de medio lado —. Verás, primero te contaré esta… Dicen que una vez hace ya muchos años se construyó un túnel en medio de la carretera; un túnel de 444 metros —. Sonrió al ver cómo se estremecía Bokuto al escuchar ese número —. Muchas personas murieron en ese sitio durante su construcción, ¿sabes? Dicen que su extensión varía dependiendo de si es de día o si es de noche, por lo que las personas pueden quedarse horas y horas sin salir nunca...—. Relató lentamente, deteniéndose en ese punto —. Pero eso no es lo más importante ¿quieres saber lo demás? Dicen que en ese túnel existen muchos fantasmas que observan a los conductores por las ventanas y que incluso se suben en el auto a espantar a los viajantes…

—Kuroo —. Susurró Bokuto, concentrado en el camino.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó con una voz baja, casi arrastrada

— Aquí no hay ningún túnel, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé… no tengo idea de dónde estamos. Y eso me hace recordar otra historia.

—¿De qué se trata esa?

—No te voy a decir, primero responde si estás dispuesto a escucharla o no.

—Está bien... cuéntamela —. Susurró por fin

Casi como si hubiese sido una terrible coincidencia, un túnel se vislumbró a varios metros y esta vez ni siquiera Kuroo pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Su respiración se detuvo mientras observaba la oscuridad que parecía a punto de tragárselos, por un segundo le dieron ganas de decirle a Bokuto que girase y volviera por donde habían venido, pero no lo hizo, iba a contarle la otra historia fuera como fuese.

—Verás… —. Murmuró tomando aire después, intentando calmarse.

—Kuroo…

—Shh… no hables y conduce, es sólo un túnel Bokuto. Nada va a pasar….

—Pero la historia…

—¡Dije que te calles, estoy a punto de contarte otra!

—Bien…

Se escuchó una inhalación fuerte por parte del peliplateado cuando comenzaron a cruzar el túnel; los faros alumbraban un poco lo que tenían adelante, que era una distancia considerable y, rodeado de pinos como estaba la carretera, apenas si se veía algo más allá del asfalto. El gato tuvo que tragar un poco.

—Hay una aldea en Japón…

—Hay muchas aldeas en Japón, Kuroo —. Repuso Bokuto con nerviosismo, apretando el volante y tentándose a pisar el acelerador.

—¡Ya sé, Bokuto, ya sé! ¡Pero esta es diferente! ¡Déjame terminar! ¿Quieres?

—Lo siento.

—…como decía. Hay una aldea en Japón que es muy difícil de encontrar. Ni siquiera los más antiguos pueden hallarla con tanta facilidad. Se llama "Aldea Inunaki" y nadie sabe su ubicación exacta… podría parecerte algo normal que hayan aldeas que las personas no conozcan, pero a diferencia de todas las demás aldeas, la Inunaki tiene una leyenda en su letrero de bienvenida… —. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos, esperando que el maldito túnel se acabara de una buena vez.

—Y… ¿qué dice? —Preguntó dubitativo su acompañante.

—Dice "Las leyes constitutivas de Japón no funcionan en este lugar" —. Citó en un susurro, con seriedad —. Algunas personas dicen que ningún dispositivo electrónico funciona cuando estás ahí. La gente en ese sitio practican el canibalismo, el incesto y el asesinato. De hecho, asesinan a muchas personas, sobre todo a los viajeros perdidos que llegan por error…

—¿Por error?

—Sí, por error… luego de cruzar el túnel que te mencioné anteriormente… —. Hizo una pausa dramática, utilizando su propio temor para evocar una voz casi sepulcral — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas conduciendo desde que entramos al túnel, Bokuto?

Abrió un ojo sólo para contemplar la cara horrorizada de su pareja, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y la manera en que pisaba a fondo el acelerador, sin responderle nada. Miró hacia el frente, viendo cómo el túnel terminaba finalmente. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¡Te lo creíste! — Exclamó, soltándose a reír.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Replicó Bokuto, haciendo una especie de puchero y frunciendo la nariz.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Viejo, hubieras visto tu cara! — Se burló.

—¡Cállate, tú tenías los ojos cerrados!

Kuroo dio un respingo.

—¡No tenías que mirarme!

—¡Pues lo hice!

—¡Argh! ¡Como sea! ¡Mira, allá hay luces! —Exclamó señalando algunas casas que marcaban el inicio de una zona urbana — ¿Y? ¿Ya no tienes ganas de orinar? — Preguntó ya relajado.

—Por supuesto que las tengo, Kuroo, cállate —. Repuso, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Quieres que te cuente otra historia para que se te pasen?

—¡No!

—Está bien, tú te lo pierdes.

—No lo creo —. Bufó, todavía en medio de su rabieta, conduciendo con dirección a las casas.

* * *

Los dados que colgaban del espejo se movían de un lado a otro. En el estéreo sonaba una canción de rock en inglés que Bokuto balbuceaba sin decir nada realmente, mezclando sonidos que acompañaba con el ritmo.

_Now I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking 'cause I'm tired of lying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high._

Kuroo nada más reía al verlo.

Al fondo, en el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a despuntar finalmente, el cielo anaranjado se diluía entre el azul añil y los tonos grises de la mañana naciente. El aire entraba por la ventanilla, poco a poco veía cómo la carretera y su concreto iban desapareciendo por debajo de las llantas del auto.

_I think I'm done nursing the patience_

_It can wait one night_

_I'd give it all away if you give me one last try_

_We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life_

_Run and tell the angels that everything's alright..._

—¿Sabes por dónde vas conduciendo? — Volvió a preguntar.

—Hace dos letreros que no leo las señales — Admitió Bokuto — Sólo estoy girando a la derecha siempre ¿quieres que vayamos hacia la izquierda?

—No… no todavía, esperemos unos tres señalamientos más antes de cambiar de rumbo.

—Vamos en autopista, ¿sabes lo que eso significa, Kuroo?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Podemos llegar a cualquier lado…

—Quizás deberíamos intentar ir a la playa…

—Quizás…

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high._

_Make my way back home when I learn to..._

Tal vez Japón no era tan grande para el resto del mundo, una pequeña isla que no competía en tamaño con cualquier país importante en Europa o en América, pero siendo ellos sólo un par de jóvenes, era inmenso. En esos días habían pasado por mil y una cosas, habían conocido desde los hoteles de paso más horribles del mundo hasta por los sembradíos más impactantes, habían sorteado la amenaza ficticia del túnel maldito, habían perdido el balón de volley en algún punto, Kuroo se había ganado un piquete de abeja y habían hecho el amor en los asientos traseros del auto, tal como lo había pedido; amaneciendo con el sol dándoles en la cara, desnudos y abrazados, tan juntos y encogidos como podían debido al espacio, aparcados a un costado de una autopista nacional.

—Oye, Kuroo… — Dijo Bokuto de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Olvidé mi ropa interior sobre la cama del hotel… ¿Puedes prestarme alguna después?

—…ni lo sueñes, es mía.

—¡Pero me la has prestado antes!

—¡Pero antes es antes y ahora es ahora!

—¿Y ahora no puede ser antes?

—¡No!

—¿Vas a dejar que me quede sin ropa interior?

—Por supuesto que sí.

_...fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone_

_Try to make this life my own_

_Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone_

_Try to make this life my own_

—Eres malo…

—Y tú eres un tonto. Todo el mundo tiene cosas sobre las cuales quejarse, ¿no es así?

El auto se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos, con la música sonando de fondo. Kuroo tenía una sonrisa en los labios y Bokuto se debatía entre mirar al frente y voltear a ver a su novio. Estaba seguro de que estaba bromeando, pero quería verlo, ansiaba contemplar esa sonrisa altiva que ponía en momentos como esos, en los que parecía regocijarse por volverse esencial para alguien.

—¿De verdad no me vas a dejar tu ropa? — Insistió

—No —. Dijo de primera instancia y riendo luego de unos segundos—. Sabes que estoy bromeando. Tú lo harías por mí, ¿no es cierto?

—Por supuesto, aunque no sé por qué olvidarías tú tu ropa interior, Kuroo.

—Lo mismo me hubiera preguntado yo, pero mírate, aquí estás, pidiéndome los boxers porque no tienes los tuyos.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, Kuroo?

—Completamente.

Koutarou se quedó en silencio.

—…no sé qué decir…

—No tienes por qué decir algo.

—Entonces no diré nada.

—No lo digas.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Te amo.

Esta vez fue el pelinegro que volteó sorprendido, con las cejas muy arriba y la boca abierta, sin palabras ante esa repentina reafirmación de los sentimientos del contrario. Lo escrutó con sus ojos miel en busca de una respuesta que no halló ante su pregunta no formulada. Se limitó a verlo sonreír nuevamente mientras pisaba el acelerador, tal vez con rumbo a la playa, tal vez no. Quizás con rubo a una aldea maldita de la que no saldrían nunca.

Lo cierto era que no importaba.

_...looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_I'm looking for __a complication_

_Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high._

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly_

Kuroo negó ligeramente y, en medio de esa autopista, la música siguió sonando.

* * *

**Eso fue todo. Tal vez es demasiado abrupto. Me hubiera gustado extenderlo más y explicar algunas cosas, pero el tiempo no me daba~ tal vez no fue la mejor semana para hacer el reto... Gracias por leer, en serio. Los Reviews los responderé el sábado, mil gracias por darse el tiempo de dejarme un mensaje. Por cierto, la canción es _Learn to Fly_ de Foo Fighters. **


End file.
